


Last Sunrise

by rossemari110



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad English, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hope, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, New Family, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossemari110/pseuds/rossemari110
Summary: He didn't know what to do next. Friends left him. The family had given him up. They threw him out of school because he defended the weaker from the stronger. The card house, which has been building all his life, finally crashed and burned to ashes. He had nothing and no one to hold him. Darkness engulfed him slowly.When he stood on the edge of the bridge, his foot hanging over the depths, he was completely empty. His eyes watched the sun rise. Is it His Last Sunrise?





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. English isn't my language. I am from czech so my english is vry bad. Please help. Need beta. Thanks.

**Emptiness.**

 

Like that I could describe what I now feel. Actually didn't feel. There was nothing inside me. Everything was washed away with a waterfall of tears that left only a trail on my cheeks and red eyes. The pain changed into acceptance. Acceptance changed again into emptiness. It was expected.

I stood on the edge of the abandoned bridge. I don't even know why I chose this bridge. Something draw me here from when i was still young. I could sit here for hours and hours, or even for days, and I still loved this spot. I returned to this bridge. As a magnet to the refrigerator. Perhaps the sound of the river that ran beneath him or the fresh air penetrating the forest or the view of the rising and setting sun. It could have been all together or nothing.

There was a whirlwind of wild water that could not be seen through the depth of darkness separating the bridge and the water surface. This was the last sunrise I will experience in this life. So I wanted to enjoy it. Lastly, feel the warm rays on my cold red face. See the bright glow that slowly drove the darkness of the night, and gave hope that even the darkest moment could penetrate the bright glow of hope and happiness. But not for me. My journey was finaly over. My journey ended here and now.

 

**No crossroads and no choices.**

 

I take a deep breath of fresh air and slowly let it out my nose. My eyes slowly closed as they knew the moment would come. The whole body is relaxed and emptiness replaces peace. I don't have to fight anymore. Listen to all the shouting voices. Be someone else. To behave the way others want. Fulfill all expectations. Not to disappointing anyone. Be finally free, even for a few moments. That's what counts.

The first beams finally broke through the dense clump of trees and gently stroked my face as if they wanted to say goodbye to an old friend for the last time. Like a loving hand stroking the face of a loving companion. Like a warm embrace. Like hot chocolate in the cold winter.

With the whole body, I leaned forward and released the railing. I fell. The wind pulled my clothes and hair as if it wanted to take them away. But before my body broke the river, I heard something. Screaming. Voices of several people. Maybe passers-by who wanted to stop it. Save me. Don't allow something so horrible.

 

**Late.**

 

The body, after a long fall, broke through the surface of the river and took the air from the lungs. Shock. The water dragged me into their depths. The surface has closed over me. It locked their door. It swallowed me. Everything quieted. A stream of ice water flowed into my mouth and nose. It has penetrated everywhere. I choked. The body breathed cold water instead of air. I don't try to prevent it. Let it drag me more and more to the bottom.

My eyes opened as if someone wanted to say something to me: "Look up, you have to open your eyes." I obeyed that voice in my head. Something was moving towards me. It was big and fast, but despite the blurry and slowly blackening look, I had no idea what it might be like. It didn't matter.

The last thing the brain and eyes had registered before everything disappeared was something wrapping around the waist. Then everything disappeared. Silence. Disappeared. The pain was gone.

 

**I was finally free.**

 

 

 

_*Last Sunrise*_

 

 

_**"Fight ...."** _

 

  
_What?_

 

 

_**"Don't give up...."** _

 

  
_Why?_

 

  
_**"... you are a warrior ...."** _

 

  
_Who?_

 

 

 

_*Last Sunrise*_

 

 

 

 


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people in the house. Who are they uncle Phil?

 

 

"I need coffee, lots of coffee. Liter of coffee and also chocolate." I whisper quietly and let my heavy head fall on the table in the living room. I have no idea how long I am awake. The only thing I knew was that before I had the power to dive into the realm of dreams, I had to have a papers written and sent to the professor, which decides on one of several important marks in the class subject. I should have started writing earlier and not leaving it for the last days before handing it over. But that's the way it always is. All plans and timetables fly through the window. Now I have to bear the consequences.

The whole table was covered with papers and books, notes, and other mess. In the middle sat open computer with unfinished work. I missed a few more pages to finish, which I had time until midnight before the profector closes the email. Maybe I could throw a snooz and then continue writing. It does not sound like a bad idea. But I think someone did not get an echo with this offer. As soon as this sentence passed through my head, there was an annoying and very loud bell at the door. I should destroy it. How stupid the bell was. It just distracts people from very important things. Like sleep. Sleep is a very important thing. After coffee and food. True.

I grumpily complain under my nose on the way to the door. I rub my eyes tiredly. If I don't get A for papers, so I will quit the whole study. Really. It just destroys me there. That is a very good idea.

With a yank, I opened the front door. I didn't look to eyehole. I probably had. Otherwise I wouldn't opened. Never. I would play dead. It would be better. For me and everyone around.

 

_**Why?** _

 

"Uncle Phile!" I'm screaming when the strong hands get around me and press me to the solid body. I really don't expected that. Not in a very wild dream. What's he doing here?

"Orion, I'm so glad to see you." He held me very tight as if he was afraid I would disappear.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Phile." I'm laughing. I get out of his arms and look at his face in surprise. He looked like me. Awfully. Maybe with a better cover. Makeup? I'll have to figure out  the secret, but first I have to crack what he's been doing here. Strange. How many months have passed since the last visit?

"You look terrible." Critically commented on my condition. Like you didn't look alike.

"Thanks." I sarcastically make a comment with a grin. Then I noticed them. I don't know how I've not seen them before. They were huge and very tall. Though everybody is all tall against me. Everywhere muscles and edges.

 

_**Light and dark.** _

 

They were similar but still different. I felt strength from them  and the will to go for the other to the end of the world, or to jump into the collapsing and burning house. I have never seen this strong connection between two people. Yet in some places it was broken. As if it were violently separated and slowly healing as time went on.

"Who is it." I unconsciously withdrew to my apartment. I don't think they missed my action. The three pairs of eyes focused on me. But only one knew why it happened.

"I have a request for you. I don't want to tell you in the corridor so everyone can hear it." He turned me around and pushed deeper into apartment before I could say anything or respond. The men was behind us. The blond man threw on me an apologetic expression. The brownhead closed the door behind him. His face was like a desert. No expression. Everything buried deep deep inside.

 

_**Who are these people?** _

 

"Uncle Phile, what's going on?!" Abruptly I pull out and walk a few steps to the table to make some space between us and turn to face them. I was tired, had to finish the papers and send it and then prepare for the tomorrow's seminar. To sleeping, I said goodbye at the door, but not to the papers. However, I feel that it will not depend on my decision.

"Who are they? Why are they here?" I have millions of questions, but these have won.

"We need help." Uncle Phil turned slightly to the two. They had to be important. Possible superiors. I felt a delicate tickle in the back of my head as if I knew them from somewhere. Maybe from television?

"What's going on here." Wearily I rub my eyes.

"Orion, I want to introduce you Steven Rogers alias Captain America and James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes alias Winter Soldier." Introduces blonde and brown hair. What?!!!

"What?!!" I blurts out in disbelief. What the hell is going on here?

"I need your help. **Avengers** need your help." He seriously said and stared into my eyes.

 

_**What is going on?** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_***** _ _Last Sunrise*_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I trust them or will they hurt me like people in the past?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want next chapters please comments. If you have some idea what i can write in next chapters you can write it in comments.  
> I apologize for the grammatical errors. Please be gentle.  
> Thank you :D


End file.
